Sharing the News
by katydid13
Summary: A response to a challenge about how Nick and Sara might share the news of a secret relationship.


Sharing the News

AN: This was in response to a challenge about how Nick and Sara would share the news of a secret relationship that did not include a bit announcement, someone hitting on Sara and Nick telling him she's take, them being caught making out in the lab, or a pregnancy forcing their hand.

_Nick's House_

"I think that we are finally going to have to tell everyone because I don't want to have to take this ring off," said Sara spooning with Nick in bed after his proposal and some celebratory love making.

"I think we are," said Nick, "how should we do it?"

"Well, I don't want to make a big announcement; we kept this private because we wanted to keep our work life and our home life separate, I don't want to start making out in the lab, and I really appreciate you not spilling the bean to Greg, when he's asked me out. Why don't you tell Warrick and Catherine and I'll tell Greg and Grissom, privately?"

"Sounds good, Sara. You know that they are going to ask if you're pregnant right? Promise not to go off them about that will you?"

"I promise not to Nick. I know that the announcement might seem out of the blue, but we've been friends for years, we're not getting any younger, we know what we want, why would our friends assume that an inability to use birth control would be the main thing that would prompt us to get married? I'm a little insulted to think our friends will think that taking my pill everyday is beyond me. I've only been doing it since college. Plus, I'm a scientist and you are too so it not like we don't understand how it works."

"Well, I think they'd expect us to move in together first, we are not exactly known for being stellar at commitment and they know deep down we are both traditional enough to want to be married if we are going to have a family. Besides, you could say the same about my sister the ob-gyn and two of her kids are eleven months apart, which I'm pretty sure was not planned. Sometimes those things happen."

"I said, I'd be nice, Nick. How soon should we do this and how soon after that do you want to start trying for those kids we want?"

"Well, Sar', I know you aren't a huge fan of weddings, but what if we had a justice of the peace marry us in my parent's back yard in a couple months with just family and close friends there? We could have kind of a slightly fancy picnic type reception. My mom would be happy to plan that. Deep down I think that's more her style than my sister's fancy weddings. I admit I'd love to see you in a white dress, but something simple and you. I'd be happy to skip the tux. A few flowers and someone to take some pictures and that's it."

"Nick, you just described my ideal wedding. No blind following of tradition, just things that we want, and a public declaration of our love. You didn't answer my question about those kids though. I was thinking that I'd schedule a physical to talk to my doctor soon, and make sure everything is o.k. From what I've heard, she'll suggest taking a couple months to let all the synthetic hormones work their way out of my system and have at least one normal period before we start trying. So pretty much we could start trying almost as soon as we got married. Although, given my age it might take awhile. How does that sound?"

"That sound's wonderful Sar'. Do you want me to come with you to the doctors? I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, Nicky, but we can save that until I'm actually pregnant. The whole thing is kind of undignified."

"Whatever you say, Sara. I figure that until the baby actually arrives, when I plan to split everything with you, my part is minor and a whole lot of fun, so you're in charge."

"That's sweet. All those sisters trained you well. I love you so very much Nick. This is going to be wonderful."

"I love you to. It's going to be an incredible adventure."

_The Next Morning_

Nick called Warrick and said, "Hey man, could you meet up with me for some coffee before shift? I have something important I want to talk to you about. I'm going to see if Catherine can come too ok? Great, man. I'll see you then."

Nick called Catherine and made the same request. She was mystified, but agreed.

Just as Sara was trying to think about how and where she would tell Greg, her cell phone rang. It was Greg asking her if she could pick him up. He was having car trouble. She agreed.

As far a Grissom was concerned, she was planning on pulling him into his office and telling him. She didn't think it would be a bit deal to him. They had had their thing and it was more the idea of each and the forbidden attraction than anything else. It was out of both of their systems. She was sure he'd be happy for her.

_At the Dinner_

Nick was already seated at a booth with coffee when Warrick and Catherine arrived. They slide in across from him. Catherine said "OK, Nicky my boy, spill. What did you need to tell us?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Sara and I have been dating for the last six months. I proposed last night and she said yes. We'll be getting married in Dallas in a couple months. Before you ask, no she's not pregnant, although we do want to start a family soon. We didn't say anything because we wanted to keep our private lives separate from work while we were figuring this thing out between us. Sara's telling Greg and the Grissom today."

"Man, that was not what I expected. I'm not sure what I expected but that was not it. Congrats Nick! Since Sara doesn't have any family, I'm going to step up. You hurt her, my best friend or not and I'll kick you ass," said Warrick

"I promise not to hurt her, but I'm glad you are looking out for her."

"Nicky, that's just wonderful. I hope that you too will be very happy together. Are we going to be invited to this Dallas shindig?"

"Of course, Cath."

The trio proceeded to order so they could eat before they had to head into work.

_At Greg's Apartment_

Sara knocked on Greg's door a few minutes early bearing coffee. Greg hollered for her to come in.

"Hey, Sara. What did I do to deserve coffee and why are you here a little early?"

"Well, Greg, I've got some good news that I want to share. Nick and I have been dating awhile. He proposed last night and I accepted. We are going to be getting married in Dallas in a few months."

A slight look of sadness passed Greg's eyes, but he smiled and said "The awesome Sara. If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass. Why didn't you tell any of us you were dating?"

"We wanted space to work things out ourselves Greg. We wanted our private life to be separate from work. It wasn't about you guys it was about us. Nick is telling Catherine and Warrick now and I'm going to tell Grissom when we get to the lab."

"Sara, I'm really happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Greg. Let's get moving."

_At the Lab_

Sara knocked on Grissom's office door and said "Gris do you have a minute?"

"Come in Sara. What can I do for you?"

"I need to tell you something. Nick and I have been dating for the last six months. He asked me to marry him last night and I said yes. We are planning on getting married in Dallas in a couple months. We also are planning on starting a family pretty soon, so I need to know the protocols on pregnant CSIs."

"That's great Sara. I though you'd seemed especially happy the last few months. I'll have to check the protocols on pregnant CSIs. I can't remember what happened with Catherine was pregnant with Lindsey. I think it would be best if you let me know when you start trying so I can make sure not to send you on scenes that involve hazmat, some of that stuff can be most harmful before you are likely to know you are pregnant. If you have really bad morning sickness, it might mean that you don't do many primary crime scenes until that passes so you don't contaminate them. Although, you can still do interviews and maybe things like evidence collection at hospitals. My guess would be that you'd be mostly confined to the lab once moving around get more challenging. Even with PD back-up I wouldn't want a suspect to assume that you were a weak link of something."

"Thanks, Gris. I've told Greg and Nick is telling Catherine and Warrick. I would imagine that my ring will cause others to ask, but we didn't really want to do a big announcement."

Shift was a busy one and Nick and Sara got sent in different directions right away without a chance to talk. When Nick, got back to the lab Grissom called Nick into his office.

"Nick, I want to give you my congratulations. I hope you and Sara are very happy. She told me you planned on starting a family pretty soon and asked about the protocols for pregnant CSIs. I wanted to tell you what I told her because Sara's not great with limitation and I'm not great with noticing people, so you might need to tell me things."

"Thanks, Gris. I appreciate that. I appreciate you looking out of her. So what do I need to know?"

"Well, I'd be remiss if I didn't look out for my future "niece" or "nephew." I told Sara that she should let me know as soon you start trying so I can avoid sending her to any hazmat scenes because some of that stuff could do the most damage before she's even missed her period. I said I'd look up the protocols, but that if she has serious morning sickness we might have to keep her away from primary crime scenes and that once her mobility is effected we might want to keep her in the lab more. Just make sure you let me know if she's pushing too hard or call me on it if I do something dumb like ask her to work a double in her third trimester."

"We'll make sure to keep you posted. Thanks again."

_Nick's House_

Sara was making omelets for breakfast when Nick, came in from work. He greeted her with a kiss and then said, "I know Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom are happy for us. How did Greg take the news?"

"He's happy for us too, although I think a little sad. We should be on the look out for a nice girl to introduce him too. How did you know that Grissom is happy for us? I know you were out in the field with Warrick."

"Yeah, he had fun with me and wanted details. I mean about when we started dating and stuff not, you know details about . ."

"Relax Nick. I know what you meant. Besides, you forget home many years I was kind of one of the guys with you and Warrick. I know how the two of you talk about women, I wouldn't have been offended."

"Yeah, Sara, but you are going to be my wife. It's just different. Trust me that you were never just one of the guys, I was just a chicken. Any way Grissom called me into his office. He wanted to tell me he was happy for us, reiterate to you what he told you about being pregnant and in the field, and to remind me he's not great with people and told me to remind him he was being an ass if he did something like ask you to work a double in your third trimester without thinking."

"That's good. I'm glad everyone is happy for us. Now let's eat so we can go to bed and maybe practice for starting a family."


End file.
